Tiger Love
by Kirara Kon
Summary: Rei loves the new girl, but what if she can't return the love? ReixOC RxR please! and i changed it from Romance and actionadventure to RomanceHumor
1. The cute New Girl In Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade!!! Get it through your heads!!! And I don't own the song in this chapter, Change the World.  
  
Notes: Boy I hate these. Well, here it goes. Since today I am sick, I decided to right a fan fic! Boy this sucks. So if I misspelled anything, it's probably cause I'm not thinkin' straight.  
  
Ok. Before we start, here is the description of my OC character:  
  
Name: Sango *yes I'm sorry I stole it from IY* Hirokaze  
  
Age: 15  
  
Appearance: (a bit above the waist) black hair. Brown eyes.  
  
Clothes: at school: Uniform. *Picture Kagome's uniform* fighting: armor. Other: Whatever she wants. Festival: Blue kimono with yellow flowers.  
  
Family: Dad, little brother, and a cat  
  
Mood: kind toward her family and friends. But watch out when she kicks butt!!  
  
Strength: Archery  
  
Love: Rei Kon  
  
Hobbies: Drawing, blading, practicing archery, hanging out with friends.  
  
Blade: Drowler v  
  
Blade color: red, white and black  
  
Bit beast: Drowler  
  
Bit beast appearance: Huge cat with three tails and golden eyes with blue flame at the tips of the tail and paws.  
  
Attacks Demon Fang and Flame Scar.  
  
I have gotten all these Japanese words from a very reliable source. Go to my page and you'll find out in 'Favorite authors'  
  
Chapter One The (cute) New girl in town  
  
~I Want To Change The World  
  
Keep on holding on your desire  
  
You will get that shining love  
  
That you can't wait to know  
  
If you go on to get your goal  
  
It's Wonderland!~  
  
The 15-year-old girls CD player sang as she walked toward her new school. It was her favorite song. As she walked, she hummed the tune while enjoying the Sakura blossoms beginning to bloom on the trees.  
  
~I felt so worried when I spout out the time  
  
Thinking of the future it lies  
  
Cause I knew that there's nothin'  
  
That I really want to know  
  
And then I met you  
  
So I could feel what you should know  
  
I finally find a love  
  
And now I'm really feeling her right  
  
Cause the matter is gone  
  
This is the way to love you  
  
I Want To Change The World  
  
Walk again, never miss the way  
  
Don't be afraid I'm with you  
  
And we could fly away  
  
If you could stay with me forever  
  
Change My Mind  
  
Won't get lost if your passion's true  
  
I'm gonna fly with you again  
  
So you could spread your wings  
  
And you will fly with me away  
  
It's Wonderland!  
  
Every single thing  
  
The time and the flyin'  
  
Til the day, I won't let you go  
  
You will see that your desire will be granted again  
  
It's just the feeling  
  
You understand the travel life  
  
It won't be to bad to face  
  
And then it probably you will see will not be to heart  
  
If we could walk beside you~  
  
Today was the first day of Sango's new life in Tokyo. (a/n: do the Bladebreakers live there? I have forgotten.) Her family, counting her Otou- san (Father), who never really had time for her or her younger Onii-chan (little brother), always worked. Kyotaru, her Onii-chan, was seven, even though he looked a little small. And then there's Ame (which means Rain in Japanese) is out house neko (cat). Sango lived in Kyoto all her life. She never really expected to move. Until that day. Sango sighed and continued to hum her song.  
  
~I Want To Change The World  
  
Walk again, Fire against the wind  
  
Don't be afraid to be true  
  
Cause now you have to bring  
  
The power of your smile in your face  
  
Change my Mind  
  
Keep on holding on your desire  
  
You will get that shining love  
  
That you can't wait to know If you go on to get your goal  
  
It's Wonderland!  
  
I Want To Change The World  
  
Walk again, never miss the way  
  
Don't be afraid I'm with you  
  
Now we can fly away  
  
If you could stay with me forever  
  
Change My Mind  
  
Won't get lost if your passion's true  
  
I'm gonna fly with you again  
  
So you could spread your wings  
  
And you will fly away with me away  
  
It's Wonderland!~  
  
* * *  
  
Rei Kon was an exchange student from China. Course' he's been in BBA High school for two years. (a/n: So, he would be in 10th grade) Rei was skateboarding down the street, probably not watchin' where he was going, (a/n: hey. I do that a lot, too n_n') When he suddenly crashed straight into Sango.  
  
"Gomenasai! Daijoubu? I wasn't watching where I was going! (I'm Sorry! Are you OK?)" He asked, offering a hand to the girl. She smiled and offered it. "I'm fine." She stated as she stood up. "Oh, I didn't introduce myself! My name's Rei. What's yours?" he asked. "It's Sango. Please to meet you. Listen, I need your help. Could you tell me where the BBA High School is?"  
  
"Course! I go there! What grade are you in?"  
  
"10th"  
  
"Sugoi! Maybe we'll both be in the same class. (Cool!)" Sango smiled. She hadn't even stepped foot in the school, and she already made a new friend.  
  
* * *  
  
Rei didn't know what, but there was something about Sango that made him feel belonging. He kept thinking about her, till he reached the classroom. There, he was dog piled on by his friends, Takao Kinomiya and Max Mizahura. "Good t' see ya, Rei!!" "Nice to see you to, but could you guys do me a favor?" Rei asked. They bothed grinned. "Sure!" Takao said. "Nani? (What?)"  
  
"Could you guys get off a me!!"  
  
"Oh.sure!" They still had that grin on there face while getting off. "What are you guys so happy about?" Rei asked taking his seat.  
  
"New student!"  
  
"Think whoever it is will be a good blader?"  
  
"I dunno. I here it's a girl."  
  
"A girl?! Max, I think you read the papers wrong."  
  
"Are? (Huh?)"  
  
"Never mind Maxie."  
  
Rei wasn't paying attention. He was still thinking about that girl. Maybe, just maybe, Sango would be in his class! 'Ok, why am I so happy about this girl? I hardly know her!' Rei sighed and laid his head down on the desk. 'Maybe I'll see her again.'  
  
* * *  
  
~Sango's POV~  
  
'Where is locker 209?!' I thought. 'How hard can it be to find a locker?!' Very. "Ahh! Here it is." I carefully did my combination, and looked inside. "Don't they ever wash these things?" I whispered. It wasn't like cobweb-in- the-corner-with-dust-everywhere dirty, just dirty.  
  
"Not unless you keep it clean." A cheerful voice said behind me. I turned to see a girl my age (and height) with brown eyes, and brown hair that reached her neck. "Hi! You must be the new student! My name's Hiromi!" she said. "My name's Sango." I answered politely. "Well, Sango-chan, we have 30 minutes before class, do you want me to show you around?"  
  
"That'd be great! Arigato! (Thank you!)"  
  
* * *  
  
Hiromi told me all about the school, people that are nice, that are bakas (idiots), and so on. Later, she introduced me to her friends. "Hey, guys!!" Hiromi called out to a small group of boys near the oak tree. One had dark blue hair that went down past his shoulders, with a cap on as well, wearing a red jacket and yellow T-shirt, and gray jeans. Another had blond hair, with bluish eyes. Personally, I think Blond hair and blue eyes are kawaii (cute). But don't tell him that. A guy leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He had two shades of color for hair. The front was a dark looking gray, and the back was black. (a/n: Hey, that rhymes! ^_^) He wore a scarf that reached the ground, a black jacket and a dark purple T-shirt, with black pants. This guy must love black. The shorter one had dark brown hair, like Hiromi's, he had glasses on, but I couldn't see his eyes. He also had a laptop with him. Then she glanced at the last person,  
  
"Rei?"  
  
tbc.  
  
* * * K.K.: So.How was that? Bad or good? Scale of 1-10  
  
Rei: I like it.  
  
Takao: That's probably cuz you're actually the main character.  
  
Rei: =^-^= meow.  
  
Takao: Ok.he's starting to creep me out!! Hurry people's, close the screen, quick!! *runs screaming for no reason*  
  
K.K.: What's his problem?  
  
Rei: *licking his hand* Wha-? Beats me.  
  
K.K.:Oh well. RxR, onegai! (did I spell that right?) 


	2. Reunions

Disclaimer: *puts hands on hips* Do you really think I own Beyblade?  
  
Notes: I'M FINALLY OVER MY HEADACHES!!!!!!! Poo. I don't wanna go to school!!!! WAHH!!! Oh well. On with the story!!!!!!!! (and yes, I did have sugar today! ^_______________^)  
  
Max: ^_______________^  
  
Takao:....huh?  
  
Rei: *purr*  
  
Kai:....  
  
Chapter 2 Reunions  
  
"Sango? Hey!" Rei exclaimed happily with a grin on his face. "You know her?" Takao asked. "Sorta. We accidentally bumped into each other on the way to school."  
  
"She's cute."  
  
"Yep. Way cuter than Hiromi."  
  
"What was that, Takao!?!" Hiromi said, or rather, yelled, at Takao. Boy, she can get pretty scary when she's angry. "N-Nothin'!" Takao said in a veery small voice.  
  
Sango's POV (very short)  
  
'Note to self. Never ever make Hiromi mad.'  
  
Normal POV (told ya it was short! ^__^)  
  
"Gomen 'bout that, Sango-chan!" Hiromi said, quickly changing her mood. "These are my friends! Takao, Max, Kyouyjo (a/n: did I spell it right?), Kai, and Rei! Coarse, you already met him!"  
  
"Nice to meet you all!" Sango said with a smile.  
  
"Well, c'mon, Sango-chan! We better hurry, or else will be late. Like some people I know." Hiromi glanced at Takao.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
* * *  
  
Sango's POV  
  
School was pretty nice. The teachers here are nice, and I made some really great friends, too! Good thing at least one of my friends is in my classes, or else I'd be lost! (a/n: hey, I do that a lot too! Just a quick note for the classes: Hiromi and Kyoujo are in Sango's Math, Takao's in Science, Rei and Kai are in Art and Geography, and Max is in Literature. How's that?)  
  
Lunch! My favorite time of day. I haven't eaten anything decent in a while. I grabbed my lunch, and headed outside. I saw Hiromi waving at me, and went to join her. "Sango-chan! How was the first half of school?"  
  
"Not too bad." I said with a smile.  
  
Flashback  
  
Rei was sitting next to Sango in Art. Sango loved art. She loved to draw things for her baby brother to admire. Kyotaru loved her art. Sometimes, she'd draw funny things, like cartoons of herself and him when she was in a cheerful mood, other times, if she was depressed, she'd draw pictures of sadness.  
  
"Miss Hirokaze," the teacher said, "Since you are new here, you may draw freely while the rest of the class works on their projects" Sango gave the teacher a nod, and took out a notepad. Since she was in a happy mood (^__^), she decided to draw sketched of her bit beast, Drowler (pronounce it Drowla), her father had given her at young age.  
  
(p.s.: Kyotaru has a bit beast too. A fox named Kitsunebi.)  
  
She made smooth, yet quick shadings on the cat-like creature. Also, making sure to draw the flames that circled the bit beast paws and tails.  
  
Rei's POV  
  
'I hate art!! It's my worst subject!! Grr. Death to art! (a/n: *gasp* how can you say that!?) I glanced at Sango's work, and almost fell of my chair. It was an amazing drawing! The shading was perfect, the color, heck, the whole thing was perfect! 'Just like the person doing it.' Whoa! Where did that come from? 'I'm losin' it.' I continued to stare. Have know idea why. But for some reason, I just couldn't stop looking at her.  
  
Sango's POV  
  
'Ok, this is weird.' I thought to myself, 'I keep feeling that something or someone is watching me.' I shivered slightly, and glanced at Rei, who wasn't doing his work, he was...  
  
Rei's POV  
  
'Oh shit!! Did she just look at me?!?' I quickly returned to my work, trying to ignore the blush on my cheeks, and trying to calm my heart. Which was like beating 1,00 miles an hour! "Hey, Rei-kun? You OK?" she asked lightly. "Your not sick, are you?"  
  
"W-Who? Me? N-No. I'm fine! Really!" I added. She gave me a concerned look. Then placed her hand on my forehead. 'Oooooooh Shiiiiit!!!! I think I'm gonna explode!!!!!!' "You're very warm. Are you sure you don't have a fever?" "I'm fine! Really!" I repeated again. Suddenly, the bell rang, and I sighed with very good relief. 'Thank you! Thank you!'  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Hey, Sango-chan. Are you busy after school? Maybe we could hang out! And I can show you around town!"  
  
"I'd love to Hiromi-chan, but I can't. I.err.have errands to run! Yea, That's it!" Sango quickly answered. 'Thank goodness. I don't want anyone to know about that day... She was starting to see Hiromi, now Hiromi-chan, as a close friend. She called her other friends -kun.  
  
"Hey, Sango! We got Literature next! Ya comin'?" Max yelled from across the school grounds. Max had offered to show Sango where the heck everything in this school is! "Comin', Max-kun! See ya Hiromi- chan!" "K. Bye Sango-chan! See you tomorrow!"  
  
tbc.  
  
K.K: Oooo what's Sango hidin'?  
  
Rei: I don't know. But I know for a fact your hidin' the milk somewhere!!  
  
K.K: My gosh... Oh well. Here are my comments for the people who reviewed.  
  
Shipo: Who?  
  
K.K: Oh Shut up!!!!!!  
  
Midnight14 Aww...thank you! I luv all of your stuff, too! :3 


	3. Nekowha?

Disclaimer: three words: I HATE DISCLAIMERS!!!!!!! Geez!!! Ya gotta write em' every D*** chapter. Oh well. I. Do. Not. Own. Beyblade.  
  
Notes: Any InuYasha fans out there? OK, big news for those Inu fans, Guess what I got this weekend?! I'll give you three guesses. It's-  
  
Rei: InuYasha poster?  
  
Takao: Life sized InuYasha doll?  
  
Max: InuYasha playstation game?  
  
Takao: Max, she already has that. (True. ^_^')  
  
Me: *sweatdrop* No. But I wish I did. *Sadly, I don't* I got a-  
  
Max: I know!! I know!! You got a-  
  
Takao: *clamps hand over Max's mouth* Hush!! She's trying to tell us!  
  
Me: As I was sayin'. I got the two disk-  
  
Rei: DVD?  
  
Me: NO!!! The two disk CD!!! It's got all of the songs in Japanese!!!! *Squeals* I luv it!! I'm listening to it right now!! Oh, well. On with the third chappie!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Nekowha-?  
  
Sango's POV  
  
'Lets see here, first, go to school, well DUH. Next, go to store and buy yadda yadda yadda, then baby-sit brother. Jeez. What am I, a computer? My Dad told me this probably 'bought hundred times this mourning. How can I forget if he keeps telling me, like, every one minute!!!!!' I sighed. 'Do this. Do that.' "I don't run the house myself you know." I said to myself. Ya know I gotta stop that. People are gonna think I'm weird. I made my way up the stairs, when I saw Hiromi arguing with someone at the top.  
  
The girl had pink hair tied in a pink bow with pink, well, everything on. She must love pink. A LOT. 'What a priss.' I thought as she 'hmpfd' off and stalked into the building. "Hey, Hiromi-chan! Who was that?" I asked. "Mmm? Oh, Ohayo, Sango-chan! That Miss Priss there," Yep, I was right. "Is Mao. She thinks she's the top student in school. And she has this major crush on Rei." "About what?" "She thinks you like him. And she's all jealous and-" I cut her off. "Who said I LIKED him? He's just a friend." "Friend, or boyfriend?" Hiromi joked. "Oh, cut it out! I barely know the guy! Well, much, and he's nice! I'm sure all the girls like him!!"  
  
"Yea, right. Well, I heard," she whispered "That he's got the hots for you!"  
  
"N-Nani?! Where'd you hear that from?!"  
  
"My friend Emily. She heard it from Max, because Max's mom, Judy, and Emily work together, and Max heard it from Takao, who heard it from Rei!! You should be flattered! I mean, you've got one of the hottest guy in school after you!"  
  
I blushed. No, not just blushed, I mean SUPER blushed.  
  
* * *  
  
School passed by quickly. Course, I wasn't payin' attention. I kept thinkin' about what Hiromi-chan said. 'He said he liked me?' /No. He said he had the hots for you./  
  
'Stay out of my head, Drowler.'  
  
/Just admit it! You LIKE him./  
  
'Do not!'  
  
/Do too!/  
  
'Well, you've got the "hots" for Drigger! I here you say it everynight!!'  
  
Drowler gasped. /That is NOT true!/  
  
'Deny it all you want! It's true! Oh well. Let's just get to next class.'  
  
/The one with Rei in it?/  
  
'Shut up, Drowler!'  
  
/"Deny it all you want!" Isn't that what you said?/  
  
'I said. SHUT UP DROWLER.'  
  
* * *  
  
Geography. I love this subject! (a/n: I love geography, too. ^-^') And no, NOT what Drowler said. With Rei being in it and all. Hey, Kai's in it, too. And just my luck. I walk into class, and guess who I find?  
  
Mao.  
  
Yep. Mao's in Geography, too. She must have been absent or something. Ah well. Just ignore her, and everything will be fine. I couldn't help thinking, 'Priss.'  
  
/Yea, I feel the same way, too/  
  
'I'm glad.'  
  
/Here he bit beast Gallux of somethin' also has a crush on Drigger!/  
  
'Oh!' I thought in a mocking tone. 'Who else likes Drigger?'  
  
/Zip it! You should be talking! She's tryn' to steal your man!/  
  
'MY MAN!?!'  
  
Just then, the teacher came in. 'I swear, Drowler. You are so gonna pay!'  
  
/How much? I've only got 10./  
  
'Won't that upset your man!'  
  
/ZIP IT!/  
  
The teacher blabbed something about study groups on projects. I wasn't paying attention. I was to busy SMART MOUTHING my bit beast. Which nearly got me in trouble. "Since this is a project, you each get to have partners. And yes. I will pick." The teacher added when some of the students, including Mao, looked dreamily at Kai and Rei.  
  
'Guess Rei isn't the only popular guy here.'  
  
/Are you cheating on your boyfriend?/  
  
'I am going to say this once. And only once. He. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend!'  
  
/What about-/  
  
'Nor my "Man" ether!'  
  
/Shoot!/  
  
Rei's POV  
  
'This is boring.'  
  
/Well, can we go somewhere else?/  
  
'Why Drigger?'  
  
/Gallux is trying to flirt over here!/  
  
'Deal with it. If I can't move, neither can you.'  
  
/Jerk!/  
  
I was listening to the teacher yak her head off, while trying really hard not slap Mao in the face. The bad news is, she sits RIGHT NEXT TO ME. And she can get on any ones nerves.  
  
/She CAN get on any ones nerves./  
  
'Tell me about it.'  
  
/I just did. Twice you dimwit./  
  
"Rei Kon? Are you paying attention?" The teacher's voice snapped. "Huh? Oh. Yes Ma'am." He answered quickly. "Good. Then if you had been listening. Which I know you haven't. You would have gone over to table 6 with Miss Hirokazu." She added. Then walked off.  
  
'I get to be Sango's partner? Sweet!'  
  
/Aww. Somebody's got a crush!/  
  
'Shut up Drigger!' I thought while I headed to Table 6. Sango was already there waving. I waved back, while smirking, 'cause I could hear the growl in Mao's throat. I took my seat next to Sango, and listened to the teacher yap her mouth off. Somethin' about animals? I don't remember.  
  
"So, which animal do you want to study about?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sango laughed lightly. "I mean, which animal do you want to do our project on?"  
  
"Well, what's your favorite animal?"  
  
"It doesn't exist."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I mean, it's not real. Anymore. It used to live in the feudal era of Japan."  
  
"What was it?" I asked. Like the old saying goes, 'Curiosity kills the cat.'  
  
"A Nekomata."  
  
"Eh.nani?"  
  
Sango laughed again. "A nekomata! A cat-like spirit. It usually takes the form of a normal house cat, except for the size, and the two tails, but in battle, it becomes a giant saber-toothed cat with flames from the tips of it's tails and paws!"  
  
'So that was the drawing!'  
  
"So, what's your favorite animal?" she asked.  
  
"I've really been fond of Tigers."  
  
"Is it because your bit beast is a tiger, or is it because you look like one?"  
  
"Hmm, I guess both!"  
  
We both laughed (again) and Sango jotted something down on her notebook. "Well, Tigers it is!"  
  
Tbc.  
  
K.K: How was that? Like it?  
  
Rei: Tigers!  
  
Takao: Tell me Rei, why do you like tigers?  
  
Rei:.I have no idea.  
  
K.K: Ne, well, here's the replies for the other reviewers her reviewed! And remember this!  
  
10 reviews = ^_^ happy author  
  
20 reviews = ^____^ very happy author  
  
30 reviews = ^________________________^ very very very happy author!  
  
Midnight14: Arigato! Hey, I like sugar, too! And I just got finished with the second cover. All I gotta do is load it on to my site! (that is, If it doesn't freeze first. Like it ALWAYS does. .')  
  
Leness: I love Rei/OC, too!  
  
Takao: Well, DUH! You're writing one!  
  
Me: REI!!!!  
  
Rei: What?  
  
Me: TAKAO BEING MEAN!!!!!  
  
Rei: Hiss!!!!  
  
Takao: o.O gottagoseeyabye!!! *runs out the room screaming like a girl*  
  
As I was sayin'. Fraid I don't know any good ones. (unless you wrote some and I didn't check ^-^') And don't die!! I got the next chappie right here!!  
  
Sarah: Hush or I'll torture you at school. I'LL TAKE BACK THE IY CD!!! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!!!  
  
Max: You do?  
  
Me: SHH! Don't let her know that!  
  
Arigato for those who reviewed! 


	4. Kyotaru

Disclaimer: *look on chapters 1-3* I am NOT gonna repeat myself!  
  
Notes: No notes 2day! But, It's Saturday!! Means, new episodes of BEYBLADE!!! And Rurouni Kenshin! ^__^ I'm bored. .  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kyotaru  
  
Sango's POV  
  
"Hey, I'm home!" I called as I closed the door behind me.  
  
"Hey, big sister! Daddy's out today! Can we go somewhere?" a small voice said and ran up to me. I laughed and ruffled his hair, which I noticed, didn't have his cap, like he always does. "Ok, Kyo. As soon as I get done with my homework.  
  
Kyotaru, or Kyo for short, is my adopted brother. He's about 7 years old, with brown hair, and green eyes. He was shorter than most kids, though. And in an accident, he lost is right arm, (which will be explained later in the story) so now he's left-handed (a/n: SARAH) No offence to left-handers! I'm right, though. "Where do you want to go?" I asked when the phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Sango-chan! It's Hiromi!"  
  
"Hi Hiromi-chan!"  
  
"Me and the guys where wondering if you weren't too busy, we could hang around town!"  
  
"Oh, I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've got to baby-sit my younger brother." I replied, glancing at Kyo while he was playing with our cat, Faia.  
  
"You can bring him along! Oh, please Sango-chan! We were going to the zoo! To study for our projects!"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Great! I'll meet you there in 20! Bye!" Hiromi said and hung up the phone.  
  
I sighed. Oh well, I'm sure Kyo will like it. I quickly dressed Kyo in a cute blue long sleeve sweater (it's November just to let ya know) and sweatpants. Then I quickly dressed myself with some jeans, long sleeved shirt, and jacket, wrote a note in case dad got home early (which he NEVER does), fed Faia, grabbed a backpack, and headed out the door holding Kyo's left hand.  
  
* * *  
  
"Great. I'm stuck with the stupidest person on earth to get as a partner."  
  
"At least I'm not a...a girl!"  
  
"I'd rather be a girl than have a partner like yourself!"  
  
Everyone, Max, Rei, Kai, and Kyoujyu where sweatdropping while Hiromi and Takao argued about which animal they were going to study.  
  
"Hey guys!" I called.  
  
"Hey Sango-chan!" Hiromi quickly forgot about arguing and started cooeing over Kyo. "Aww! He's so cute! You're so lucky! I'm an only child. What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Kyo," he said in a shy voice.  
  
She squealed. "How old are you?"  
  
He smiled very cutely, sat down, held up his five fingers, then pointed at his feet. "What's he saying?" Takao asked.  
  
"He's seven." I replied.  
  
"Why didn't he hold up seven fin-" he was cut off by Max clamping a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Shh! Takao, can't you see he doesn't have a right arm?" he whispered.  
  
"You don't need to whisper about it. He knows." I told them. They both looked embarrassed. "So," I asked. "Who's your partner?"  
  
Hiromi looked at Takao "Him."  
  
Takao stuck his tongue out at her. Kyo saw this and laughed. "Funny Him!"  
  
"Aww."  
  
"So, Hiromi-chan, what are you and Takao studying?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to study birds, but he wanted to study wolves."  
  
"I see."  
  
"We're studying wolves!"  
  
"No, birds!"  
  
"Wolves!"  
  
"BIRDS!"  
  
In the end, Hiromi won the yelling contest, which almost broke our ears. Then, with our partners, we went our separate ways.  
  
"Your little bro is cute." Rei said.  
  
"Thanks. Do you have a little brother?"  
  
"I used to."  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"We didn't give him one." "Why?!"  
  
"Because we didn't have him long." He said with sadness in his voice.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"S'ok. Look, there's the Tigers." He exclaimed.  
  
* * *  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Rei's POV  
  
"That one?"  
  
"No. Try again."  
  
"Umm.that one?"  
  
"Almost."  
  
"I can't see. Can I ride on your shoulders, Rei-cat?"  
  
"Sure." I said and lifted him on my shoulders.  
  
"That one!"  
  
"Nooo. Try again."  
  
"They all look the same!" Kyo pouted.  
  
"Look closely at the three over there. See the one trying to wrestle the other one?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well. He's trying to get away from her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she likes him, but he doesn't like her."  
  
"Why is he going to the one over there? The one with the baby?"  
  
"Maybe he likes her."  
  
"I hope she likes him!" Kyo squealed.  
  
"Same here."  
  
Sango's POV  
  
'Aww, that looks so cute!' I smiled and was sketching something while Rei was teaching Kyo about Tigers. It was a sketch of Rei holding Kyo over his shoulders, leaning on the bars. Course I took some notes first. Kyo scrambled into my lap and grinned. "Hey, Sissie, I'm hungry. Can we get some yum-yums?" I smiled "Of course! That is, if Rei wants to leave his animal friends behind."  
  
Rei sat down beside me, then Kyo scrambled to his lap. "Rei-cat, can we get something to eat?" he grinned, showing his fangs. "Yep! Fine with me."  
  
* * *  
  
We were seating in a booth of a fast food resutraunt. Once we ordered, Kyo dug through my backpack, and pulled out some crayons and began to draw on the table. (The table's covered in paper. Like Garfields!) He was still getting used to his left hand, so Rei was helping him draw a tiger, while I continued my sketch.  
  
An old couple sitting in the booth behind us, whispered to each other. "They make such a cute couple," Me and Rei both blushed, and Kyo was now drawing Faia.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yummy! I stuffed!" Kyo said. Then he yawned and rubbed his temples. "I tired. Rei-cat, ride?" (CUTE!!!) Rei picked Kyo up and placed him on his shoulders. Instantly, he fell asleep. "Why don't I walk you home?" He offered. "Sure, I guess." I said.  
  
Suddenly, It started to rain. And mean VERY hard. "Great." I said. Suddenly, I felt something slip over my head, and Kyo was put in my arms. Rei had taken off his jacket, and put it over me to protect me from the rain. I kinda blushed. A lot.  
  
"Why don't' we go to my apartment? It's closer."  
  
I gave a small nod, and he suddenly grabbed my hand, and led me to his house, or apartment.  
  
Tbc.  
  
Me: See? I got it up quickly!!  
  
Kyo: Yea! Quickly!  
  
Rei: What are you doing here? You're supposed to be asleep!  
  
Kyo: I woke up.  
  
Me: Any way, here are my replies for the reviews!:  
  
Midnight14: Sugar, again? WHEEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Kyo: I like sugar!  
  
We know you do. I like InuYasha too when he's human. (he kinda looks like Rei!)  
  
Cry of The Red Phoenix: Yes sir! *salutes* ^_^  
  
Sarah: I'm shaking.  
  
Issac-kun (Rei Replica): Arigato! And yes, Tigers do kick a**! Your lucky. I don't have a blade yet. WAH!! : 3  
  
Ray+kai=mine: Arigato! Me like Rei, too! No, I don't have a blade. Poo. One more thing, GIVE ME THAT SUGAR!!!!!  
  
Leness: Phew! What a relief! Please tell me some good Rei/OC! A.s.a.p! ^__^  
  
Arigato for others that reviewed! 


	5. Rain

Disclaimer: I. Do Not. Own. Beyblade. The I.D.N.O.Beyblade corporation. It's lovely. Or, the Song Shinjitsu no uta. Also known as, The Song of Truth.  
  
Notes: Yipee! School. .  
  
Kyo: What's school?  
  
School is a nightmare.  
  
Kyo: Why?  
  
It just is, OK?  
  
Kyo: Ok!  
  
I know I know. Very stupid, well, I am a stupid kinda mood.  
  
Chapter 5 Song of Truth  
  
"Hot chocolate or Tea?"  
  
"You decide."  
  
"No, you decide."  
  
"You're the host."  
  
"And YOU'RE THE guest."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, you get to make the decisions around here!"  
  
"I'm not your wife!"  
  
"You act like it!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
They arguing duo called it a draw and sat back in their seats. The rain had gone on for hours, and it had cut off the telephones, which meant Sango and Kyo had to stay with Rei for the night. Of course, they were arguing about something stupid like beverages to waste time.  
  
~akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa hatashite kono te ni oenai mono na no ka?~  
  
Kyo had woken up from the thunder, and was curled up under the blankets on the couch. Once in a while, he would cautiously peek out from the covers like a kitten, and zip back in when the lightning flashed and thundered roared. Very loudly, I might say. Rei had gone next door and borrowed some clothes from a mother, whose own children where off on there own. Kyo was wearing a short sleeved shirt with the words 'I'm special' written in blue on the front. He also wore green sweatpants twice his size, so when the rain lightened a bit, he would run into the kitchen and slide on the floor. Until he face-splatted with the chairs, he decided to give it quits. Rei had gotten Sango, an old yellow summer dress, which was the only thing left the mother still had, with a blue jacket-like shirt over it. Sango was sitting on the couch, still drying her wet hair. (she had taken a shower) and was glancing at Kyo, who was playing with the stuffed toys Rei said that the old lady, as he called her, donated for him.  
  
~motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte ikite yuku jutsu oshiete yo honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari mawari o nakushita to shite mo shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare~  
  
"So.um.where's the rest of your family, Rei?" she asked suddenly, breaking the silence. "In China." He replied, still looking, well, spacing off, out the window. "I see."  
  
~arasoi wa mada tsuzukun darou dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no sa gamushara ni natte miotoshite kita mono tatoeba dare ka no yasashii hohoemi mo~  
  
"You like here in Tokyo?"  
  
"Eh? Oh, yeah, it's nice. The people here are friendly, well, some."  
  
"Like, a certain pink freak?"  
  
"If you mean Mao, then yes."  
  
"What was it like back where you lived. In fact, where did you used to live?"  
  
"In Sendai."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Sendai. It's somewhere around the north of Japan. It was nice there, too."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
~eien o shireba donna kurayami mo itami mo itsuka kiete sou yatte ima wa watashi o yogoshite zutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiro ni itsuka wa tadoritsukeru shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite~  
  
Sango looked at Kyo, who had his head propped on one stuffed animal, which was a wolf, one of his legs was on top of an upside down fox, and his arm was clutching his favorite of the six (They are a wolf, fox, turtle, phoenix, dragon, and tiger) the tiger, which he named Ray.  
  
~eien o shireba donna kurayami mo itami mo itsuka kiete shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare  
  
motto ima ijou ni watashi o yogoshite hon no sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite~  
  
"I guess we should go to sleep." Sango said.  
  
"I guess."  
  
Sango picked up Kyo, along with Ray, and placed him on the couch, where they were going to sleep. She planted a kiss on his forehead, then he shivered, snuggled down deeper in the covers, and gripped Ray tighter.  
  
"'Night Rei. Thanks for letting us stay."  
  
"Sure! It's no proble-"  
  
Before he could finish, she lightly kissed him on the cheek, smiled, then went to lie down next to Kyo. Rei stood there in half shock, and half, well, pleased. He'd never been kissed by a girl before. And it was relaxing. He smiled to himself, turned off the lights, and closed the door lightly to his room.  
  
~shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite~  
  
tbc.  
  
Me: That was so cute! Course it wasn't long.  
  
Takao: It was OK to me!  
  
Kyo: It was OK to me!  
  
Takao: Aren't you supposed to be asleep?  
  
Kyo: Aren't you supposed to be sleep?  
  
Takao: Stop mimicking me!  
  
Kyo: Stop miciming me!  
  
Takao: Grr.  
  
Kyo: Grrrrrr..  
  
Me: Well, here are my replies for the reviewers And since I made this chappie so quick, there is only one!  
  
Midnight14: I know! Ain't he so cute!  
  
Takao: Who? Me?  
  
No! Kyo-chan! Good luck with the site! :3  
  
Thank you, other reviewers!  
  
(Anyone who reviews this chapter, gets a Rei kitty plushie!) And here are the English lyrics to the song:  
  
~the crimson-stained sun has illuminated everything; now and the past is what i have imagined within this twilight more than my own hands can accomplish?  
  
please teach me how to live a little more vulnerably than i do now [1] won't you taint me just a little? that way, even if i get hurt and lose everything around me this song of truth will flow through my heart  
  
this dispute will probably go on about that which is most precious[2] i've become a rebel, i've overlooked things even the gentle smiles of strangers  
  
if eternity knows what manner of darkness and when pain will vanish, then that way, you shall taint me i looked always to yesterday, to the castles in the sky when will i be able to follow them? this song of truth shall be my guide  
  
if eternity knows what manner of darkness and when pain will vanish, this song of truth will flow through my heart  
  
now, please, taint me just a little please, just taint me, only a little~ 


End file.
